crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
24 - 7
24 - 7 are shops around San Andreas. People can buy items from 24 - 7, and street vendors can also refill their items there. =Locations= There are multiple 24 - 7 shops around San Andreas, most of them are in the three major cities of Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. Los Santos and the country Idlewood There are two 24 - 7s in Idlewood. One is at the gas station and one is east of Little Mexico. Commerce There's one 24 - 7 in south west Commerce, east of the Conference Center. Mulholland There are two 24 - 7s in Mulholland as well. One is in south east Mulholland and the other is in south west Mulholland. Saints Blvd This 24 - 7 is in Saints Blvd, north of Los Santos DM Stadium. Las Colinas This 24 - 7 is in Las Colinas, north of Jefferson Motel. Angel Pine This 24 - 7 is at the gas station next to the freeway which runs past Angel Pine. San Fierro and Bayside South East San Fierro This 24 - 7 is in South East San Fierro, south of Downtown San Fierro. Hashbury There's one 24 - 7 in Hashbury. Queens There's one in the Hippy Shop in south east Queens, east of Juniper Hill. Juniper Hollow There's a 24 - 7 in south Juniper Hollow, north of Juniper Hill. Juniper Hill This 24 - 7 is the Supa Save in east Juniper Hill. Bayside There's a 24 - 7 in Bayside, north of Gant Bridge, which leads to San Fierro Las Venturas Creek There is one 24 - 7 at Creek Mall, next to Julius Thruway East. Roca Escalante This 24 - 7 is in front of the Las Venturas Police Department. The Emerald Isle This 24 - 7 is near The Emerald Isle, South of the Las Venturas Regular Players Club. Redsands East There is one 24 - 7 in Redsands East, west of the Las Venturas Regular Players Club. Redsands West This 24 - 7 is at the gas station, next to the Redsands Casino. Starfish Casino There are two 24 - 7s at the Starfish Casino, one is on the southern end of The Strip and one is at next to the construction site. South Las Venturas This 24 - 7 is in a gas station, next to the south Las Venturas Ammunation. South East Las Venturas This 24 - 7 is also in a gas station, east of Las Venturas City Hall. = Commands and options = Checkpoint Since the Beta 13.1 release, item prices now depend on CnR prime rate. When the prime rate is higher, prices of goods are lower. Those prices are an indication to what they used to be before the prime rate implantation. * Flowers ($2000) * Parachute ($3000) * Golf Club ($3500) * Baseball Bat ($3500) * Chainsaw ($8000) * Pistol & 100 Ammo ($5000) * Condom ($500) * Fishing Permit ($7500) * 5 Drugs Plant Seeds ($5000) * Drug Plant GPS ($10000) * Deer Bait ($5000) * Deer Trap ($10000) * 5 Deer Traps ($40000) * Pets * Scratch & Win (Depends which ticket you will buy) Selling Fish Any fish can be sold at any 24/7, and bring back money based on their weight and what type of fish they are. Robbing 24 - 7 You can rob 24 - 7 and get small amount of cash (the amount of cash you get from each rob depends on how long it has been since the last holdup). How to Rob a 24 - 7 # Go in to a 24 - 7 # Type /holdup and stay in the checkpoint (gives you level 7 wanted level) # Wait until you get the cash (or you can just leave from the checkpoint) # Escape from cops! (you don't need to go to a hideout to redeem the cash) Category:Locations Category:Robbery locations Category:Public Location